futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: War for the worlds
War for the worlds, or the war for the planets is a fictional conflict. Any expression in here has nothing against real religions, countries, races, international organization, etc. It was created for the enjoying of sci-fi fans and others. COLLAPSE By 2030, oil is not far from being history, the last remaining drops of crude are fiercely protected by the Middle-Eastern nations hoarding them. The United States, the most oil dependant nation of all, launches a full-scale invasion on Saudi Arabia to secure the last oil wells and refineries in 2033. The European Union and the People's Republic of China condemn this action and launch their own respective counter-invasions to stop the U.S. Army from taking the resources they also desperately need. Chinese forces clash with the Americans in the Autumn of 2034 while European special units go about securing their own reserves of oil. The U.S. Army seems to be getting the upper hand on the Chinese when a thermonuclear device is detonated over an American held airfield and staging area in 2035. The U.S., furious over the cowardly attack, retaliates by launching two missiles; one detonates in the Yellow Sea off the coast of China and the other much farther inland, far from any Chinese cities. The U.S. has clearly sent a message to China; we can hit you whenever and wherever we want. China responds, claiming that the nuclear devise was not Chinese, and launches its own warhead at Hawaii, the device is detonated over the ocean near the islands and no lives are lost. China and the U.S. have now shown the world their ability to destroy each other. Things are about to spiral out of control when the EU gets involved, revealing evidence that the warhead detonated over the American Forces was indeed not Chinese, but Russian. Russia claims no responsibility for the incident, yet the EU has solid evidence that the warhead was Russian. The U.S. decides to end hostilities, and withdraw its forces from Saudi Arabia. But, this is merely a cover for the true intentions of the United States. In 2036, the United States proposes a coalition of all the Western Hemisphere countries. This leads to the formation of the United American Nations, a supranational entity with greater power and resources than any lone nation could have imagined. Although being touted as a “union of nations without ethnical frontiers,“ the original 50 states of the USA are still intact, the capital of the new Nation is Washington D.C., and many of the new "states" have been formed by revamping national borders. This results in many people, over the rest of the world, thinking that the UAN is just the maximum expression of U.S. imperialism. In 2038 the United American Nations, called the American Nations for short, creates the UAN Space Defense Force. A series of fortress like orbital stations armed with state of the art energy, nuclear, and conventional weapons. The SDF spends more than 500 billion dollars in the creation of a military space fleet of over one hundred armed ships. The SDF is divided into four Branches; the UAN Space Fleet, the UAN Orbital Marine Corps, the UAN Orbital Army, and the UAN Fast-Attack Legions. China shortly follows the UAN and creates the Asian Nations Combined Allegiance in 2041. This consists of a mutual combination of the most powerful Asian governments and the forced inclusion of the lesser Asian nations. Soon the ANCA Space Army and the ANCA Space Army Defense Stations are formed. NEW SPACE AREA By the end of 2042 more than seven hundred thousands volunteers had joined the UAN SDF. The UAN Space Fleet was maintaining security on the UAN orbital territories, and the creation of the UAN Lunar Base, the first permanent settlement on the Moon, was well under way. By 2046 the Lunar Base was completed and serving as home to more than five hundred thousands Orbital Marines and Soldiers; that same year the ANCA started building their own lunar base. In 2047 the European Union is disbanded and a new government is established: the European Coalition. The EC's first major project is the construction of the Military Space Defense Fleet and the building of two enormous space stations orbiting Earth's Lagrangian points. Now a new cold war has been declared on space by the three major space powers. WAR, ONCE AGAIN Three years later, on March 3, 2050, the UAN suddenly launches a major attack from orbit over Russian territory. This is in response for the nuclear bomb used against American troops in Saudi Arabia 15 years before. Operation Stop Ivan, is the first major military deployment from space in the history of the world. The first move is made by the Space Fleet, creating an orbital blockade on Russian territory, cutting communications within the country and with other nations. Next, two hundred and fifty thousand UAN Orbital Marines launch from their ships in Space/Atmosphere Troop Transports to points all over Moscow. At the same time, the UAN Missile Space Cannons, established in 2048, bombard the uninhabited Siberian territory in an effort to distract the Russian generals in the East; and Moscow is easily taken. Many Russian military forces and civilians try to cross the Chinese border, but are stopped by ANCA forces and driven back across the border. ANCA also launches an orbital and ground invasion on Siberia, breaking the line of reinforcements bound for Moscow and giving the UAN the advantage. By 2051, UAN forces have taken most of Moscow, but the Russians show that they're formidable fighters in their motherland and their lines can't be broken as fast as the UAN hopes. After weeks of fierce fighting, the UAN troops are finally breaking through and Moscow is set to fall in less than a month. The remaining Russian generals, fearing defeat, threaten the UAN with four thermonuclear devices they have under their control. UAN quickly retreats from Moscow, but defeat is not in their plans. They deploy The Plasma Energy Space Cannon, the most powerful weapon ever created by man. This weapon was developed by the UAN in secret over the past six years, and this will be its first test. Leaving no time for the Russian generals to act, the PESC is fired immediately into Moscow. The city and hundreds of kilometers around it are incinerated by the energy beam. The war reaches a sudden and frightening end, but finally the war is over. VENGEANCE The smoke from what is left of Moscow had not yet cleared when the remaining Russian forces launch an immense nuclear attack on the Plasma Energy Space Cannon station; obliterating the station and everyone on it. The strange fact is that the Russian missiles were not capable of reaching the PESC, yet they managed to destroy it with more than ten missiles they were not suppose to have. No further attacks are made, mostly because the Russians ran out of warheads. UAN troops obliterate most of the forces responsible for the attack and "pacify" the rest of Russia's vast terrain. The ANCA keeps the territories it took from the Russians and establishes its own government in the new lands; killing or exiling every Russian citizen. The UAN starts an investigation on the events that destroyed the PESC, but now it has problems from within. Plus, the UAN's reputation with the world has been crushed, and further attacks on Russian terrritories, even for their liberation from the ANCA, might double the number of its enemies. BREAKING THE CRYSTAL At the end of 2052, massive protests and marches are made on Puerto Rico, Venezuela, Peru and Argentina, among others. Many claim for the monstrosities committed in Russia and the lack of respect for human life by the government in Washington D.C. Violence quickly explodes and Washington is forced to use military force to control the rebellions, dangerous for the public or not. The governors from the Latin American states in where the UAN deployed its troops protest and claim a vote of no trust in the government of the UAN. Soon a massive event happens throughout Latin America, the "Marcha De Un millón De Almas Por La Paz" (The One Million Souls March For Peace). Washington D.C really gets scared now. On 2053, more than a dozen of the Latin American countries that once made the United American Nations protest for the actions during the American-Russian war, claiming that they were use as poles to sustain the war effort. The President of the United American Nations tries to maintain control, but the matter quickly slips through his fingers. On 2054 ten of the nations (Cuba, Brazil, Paraguay, Uruguay, Peru, Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela, Bolivia and Puerto Rico) leave the UAN, Mexico and other countries in Central America remain loyal to the UAN. Five years after, the separated nations decided to consolidate their power once again and made their own superpower. After some initials differences, all the nations sign "El Pacto De Sangre y Piel" (The Pact of Blood and Skin) on 2059 and become the Latin American Unified Nations with Caracas, Venezuela, as the capital. The LAUN, also called Latin America Unified, quickly establishes a strong economy and reaches the military and political power of the newly created United States of Northern and Central America. While the USNCA has its relationship with the EC destroyed due to the obliteration of Moscow, Latin America Unified quickly establishes relationships and starts helping in the rebuilding of Russia. America is now divided in two superpowers, a newborn coalition of countries with allies on Europe and Russia and other with more enemies than what it can handle. RISE AND FALL In 2060, Latin America Unified and the European Coalition help in the reconstruction of Russia's devastated lands, and also retake the eastern part of Siberia taken by ANCA during the war. Moscow is beyond repairs, so a new city is born as capital of Russia: Stalin City. On 2065, Latin America Unified launches the Che Guevara Special Deployment Unit to take care of the ANCA forces occupying the Siberian lands. The Che Forces, as called commonly, face the ANCA forces in armed and unarmed conflicts alike, fighting or negotiating with the generals of ANCA for the liberation of Siberia. By 2067 all ANCA forces had been taken off Siberia by the Che Forces. After decades of working and billions spent, Russia is reborn from the ashes. Stalin City quickly becomes one of the world's largest exporters of metallic, plastic and biological synthetic materials in the world and the city quickly becomes a mayor center of industrial and social growing, representing the strength of the Russian people and the willing to work for the future. On 2074, Russia becomes the world's fourth richest nation: only surpassed by the United States of Northern and Central America, the European Coalition and the Asian Nations Combined Allegiance. Latin America Unified is facing a mayor economical fracture after the large amount of money spent on Russia's reconstruction could not be recovered immediately. Russia was reborn, but the cost was Latin America Unified's soul. Soon the LANU faces the Latin Civil War, on 2075, and none of the countries, not even Russia, gets involved into the conflict. Good news, however, come when the cure for cancer is found by Professor Dmitri Shevdeved of Russia on 2076. Celebrating 300 years of the creation of the former United States of America that gave birth to the new United States of Northern and Central America, the USNCA installs military and industrial facilities on Mars. The Moon is also industrialized by now, the new minerals give the USNCA a new growing economy. Soon the outer planets of the Sol System are targeted for colonization and industrialization. Humankind starts colonizing space completely. Meanwhile, the Latin Civil War has taken more than a million lives by 2079 with the destruction of Bogota. Bogota was one of the last stones of resistance of the LAUN government in South America until the Los Templarios de Guerra (War Templars) rebels attacked the city with high-speed ballistic missiles that incinerated the LAUN forces and the entire city, six-hundred and fifty-two thousand dead civilians confirmed. Troubles multiply for the LAUN when the rebel troops scattered through Latin America unite against the government, calling themselves "Los Libertadores" (The Liberators), and start taking more cities and getting closer to the LAUN capital of Caracas. Most of South America has fallen to anarchy by 2080...and the war continues for a darker step. Category: Scenario